Pink and Blue
by SetoEevee7
Summary: Kisame keeps bumping into this strange girl who is almost as strange as him. However there is more to her than meets the eye... I stink at summaries. T T
1. Chapter 1

Pink and Blue

….

Author's Note: Okay I have loved this pairing since I don't know when, but this is going to be like a seven part story or so. Serendipity will look like the artwork on DeviantART by AngelsOr40squares titled Kisame and Serendipity request. I asked her to do it for me and I fell in love with how she drew Serendipity so in this story Serendipity will look like that.

Summary: Kisame keeps bumping into this strange girl who is almost as strange as him. However there is more to her than meets the eye... I stink at summaries. T_T

Disclaimer: I do not own Kisame Hoskigake because he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Serendiptiy fanart belongs to AngelsOr40squares and Serendipity herself belongs to Steven Cosgrove.

**…..**

**Part 1**

**….**

A light mist swirled around his feet; a sudden chill ran up his blue arms**. **He tugged his dark coat around him tighter, like a shield against the cold arrows known as wind. He looked at the ocean waves crashing before him, listening to their rhythmic song that they sang. The moon was high in the sky and its light glimmered brilliantly off the water, as if reflecting the sky and its stars. Kisame Hoshigaki stood alone on the sand, the sand that bordered his future and his past. "_Well it seems I'll be finally leaving this place. I'm almost sad to see it go but then again maybe not." _ Kisame turned and walked back into the small cave, where a fire was roaring gently. . He settled down in front of his fire and watched the embers fly into the cool night air. He had been asked to join the Akatsuki, a group of S-ranked criminals wanting to obtain power from the creatures known as tailed beast. Kisame knew about these creatures of course having two of them from his village, The Village Hidden in the Mist. He decided to join just because he hadn't had a good killing in awhile, and after all he was the best at keeping people half alive. He smiled to himself, revealing his shark teeth.

"_Meeting the other members of this 'Akatsuki Organization' should be interesting, no doubt about that. Wonder how strong they are? I suppose I will find out tomorrow." _ Kisame thought to himself. Kisame let out a sigh and reached for his monstrous sword that was held in a sling on his back. He slowly withdrew his sword and laid it across his lap, it shuddered under his touch. Another smile appeared on his frightening face. "Don't worry Samehada, we will sure to be fighting someone soon. There is no need to be restless." The strange sword made a few noises then wrapped its handle around Kisame's hand and snaked up his arm. Kisame laughed quietly to himself, "_Such a strange thing it is." _ Kisame withdrew a cloth from his pouch that was on his leg and began to unravel Samehada bandages that hid its strange appearance.

All was quite that night, not human nor animal noise could be heard accept for the melodious song of the waves hitting the sands. Kisame gently cleaned the swords strange shark like skin surface with the cloth, enjoying the eerie silence. Now and then there would be an old blood stain on beast's dark blue scales, and Kisame would recollect and wonder what battles he had fought on his homeland's soil. He did this for what seemed like hours until he felt that the Samehada was well clean. He yawned a bit and started to wrap his sword up until something caught his attention.

Kisame's head snapped to his right and he quickly stood up, Samehada still clutched in his hand. He could have sworn he heard an unusual splash. Like that of a boat fighting the waves or of a large sea creature. However, he had seen no boats in the time he decided to stay there that night. His small golden eyes scanned the area around him, like a frantic animal. To his right and left were large rock formations that blocked any view from the sides, small tide pools that were inhabited by creatures of the sea formed at the edge of the rock formations. Behind him was the small cave he had chosen to inhabit, he was practically boxed in and closed up from any human sight unless you were in a certain spot in the tide pools. Not to mention for the past hours he had been working he had sensed no enemy chakra and at that very moment he sensed nothing. it was at the edge of the sand where the tide pools were.

An outline of a human stood amongst the night sky, as blood stands out on white cloth. Kisame stood there quietly with his Samehada raised, the figure made no move in the distance. From where he stood the figure looked to be looking towards the ocean. "_Well Samehada I guess you'll have some fun right now." _Kisame smirked, and then with a flash weaved some hands signs. In a matter of seconds the mist from the ocean now began to grow and slither into the small caver he had claimed as his hideout. The shark hid in the darkness waiting for the small fish to into its jaws.

Kisame kneeled in the soft sand; eyes glued to the fire. The person would be drawn to the fire in the midst of the mist, and when they were in his plain sight he would destroy them. His smirk grew into fiendish smile; the Samehada shuddered with anticipation from its master's eagerness. Kisame stayed in his position for the longest time but nothing came to his trap. His smile soon faded to an annoyed expression. He was sure he saw a person standing there, maybe he got ahead of himself, and maybe the person didn't even notice his small hideaway.

He was just about to undo the Hidden Mist Technique when something parted the curtin of mist. "_Gotcha!" _ Before he had a good look at his prey he darted forward with his Samehada drawn. He quickly slammed his Samehada into his prey's stomach making it cry out in pain while Kisame pinned it to the cave wall. His technique was fading before his eyes revealing his prey. "_Now let see what I've caught." _the fiendish smile returned to his lips.

What he saw caught him off guard. There in his clutches was a young woman, probably around fifteen or sixteen. Wet neon green hair stuck to her damp face, her big blue eyes showed exhaustion and fear. Was it him or was her skin tone pink? His smiled faded, "_A woman? A strange woman, why would she being roaming around this ocean all by herself at night?" _ Kisame removed his Samehada from her stomach, noticing that the Samehada hadn't shredder her. The woman collapsed at his feet, trying to regain the air she had just got knocked out of her. He took a step back giving the young woman some room while the Samehada squirmed angrily at the distance put between it and the woman.

"_That's unusual, usually the Samehada would only do that for chakra…and this woman has no chakra what so ever." _ He eyed the strange girl with curiosity. The woman was still on her hands and feet and had finally gotten her air back in her system.

"Who are you kid?" Kisame asked a bit roughly. The young woman shuddered and slowly looked towards the fire. The firelight lit up her frightened face showing more of her unusual skin tone, revealing to him that it was in fact pink, not normal skin tone pink but pink, true pink.

"Wh-why did y-you attack m-me?" she asked in a shaking voice. Her voice reminded him of spring's breeze, soft and sweet. Kisame hoisted the angry Samehada onto his shoulder,

"Sorry about that. I thought you were something worth disposing of but you interest me, kid." A not so fiendish smile appeared on his face. "Now tell me, who are ya miss?" Kisame asked a little more politely this time.

For a moment she didn't respond, and Kisame wondered maybe she was too freaked out to speak. "Serendipity, sir." She said quietly. Kisame tipped his head in curiosity, and then chuckled at the name.

"_Serendipity? What strange name. Wonder if she is a 'serendipity'." _ As she stood before him in the flames' light he finally got a good look at her. He noticed that she was very wet, as if she had just got done from a swim. She wore a dark pink dress that reached a few inches below her knees it was as if someone with not the best cutting skills had cut there. Her bare feet all the way up her wobbly toothpick legs and the way up to her pink bare arms were covered with bloody cuts. Her green hair was messy and wet and reached probably about to mid back. Her pink face was covered with strangely colored freckles, "_Orange freckles? Interesting, she could be almost as strange looking as me." _ Kisame thought. She suddenly turned to look at him and within a moment there eyes met. A cold sensation crawled up his spine. He stared at her big blue eyes; they were so blue, as if the sea was caught in them. He couldn't tear away from them. She looked up at him in curiosity and stared into his face intently.

Kisame shifted under her gaze and tore his eyes from her and put them towards the sea. A gentle breeze picked up and a thin mist entered the cavern again, snaking around the strange humans feet. He heard movement and looked towards the girl known as Serendipity. She had started to walk towards him very wobbly but suddenly tripped, hitting Kisame right in the chest and sending him against the wall behind him. Serendipity's face went a shade of red making her freckles stand out even more. "I—I'm sorry, sir…I did—didn't m-mean to h-hit you." she said quickly and nervously.

A low chuckle irrupted from Kisame's chest. "You are very wet you know." She looked up at his shark like face, her body shook with fright; Kisame revealed his pearly whites. She had never seen a person like this before.

"_Part shark and human...how could this be? I wonder…could he be like me?"_ Serendipity wondered to herself. She stared at the shark man's face. His skin was a pale blue and hair the color of the ocean during a storm. His wild skin tone reminded her of her own. He had shark teeth, that at the moment, were hidden, and a set of three gills under each small fish eye. A head band of some sort was wrapped around his forehead with a silver plate that looked like four squiggles, two on top and the other two beneath them.

"Exactly how did you get all those cuts on you, Serendipity?" She brought back to the unusual reality around her by the man's voice. She steadied herself on her knees, flinching at the pain her legs screamed she then looked at the man, trying to conceal her pain. His small yellow eyes looked at her in wonder; she felt her face go warm. Maybe she was getting sick?

"Um I-I was walk-ing wh-here the tide pools we-were and slipped a f-few times." The man moved his hand and held her arm. She shuttered at his warm touch. His eyes scanned the cuts and looking up at her gave her a displeased look.

"A few times?" his voice held a bit of annoyance. "Kid, your legs are pretty cut up as well as your arms, you could not have fallen in just a few times." He looked at her sternly and she dropped her gaze to the rocky floor.

"Well..Y-yes I-I did fall m-maybe more than a f-few times, s-sir." Kisame nodded to himself. Then, without thinking he quickly took his bag he had with him and with drew some bandages as well as some ointment. He took her arm again and gently spread the ointment on her cuts, she flinched a little.

"It's going to sting a little bit but it will where off eventually. Just sit still till I can get these cuts wrapped, k, kid?" Kisame said in his grouchy voice. She stiffly nodded and watched him work. He quickly put the ointment and then began to wrap her arms securely with the bandages. She watch silently as this strange shark man slowly wrapped her wounds. After he was done with her arms he let out a sigh and looked up at her again. "I need to wrap your legs too, Miss." She once again nodded and moved slightly back then had her legs to where he could wrap them.

During this very moment in time, Kisame was starting to wonder what possessed him to be helping this woman. He was a puppet being controlled by an unknown force. To think, he was just going into the S-Class criminal organization and he was helping this girl. He shook his head while he was finishing her right leg. He could feel the young woman's stares at him. She had no right to be staring…..she was pretty weird herself.

Serendipity watched the man shake his head as if he wasn't happy about something. His eye brows were furrowed and his mouth set in a deep frown. Serendipity stared at him in silence. "Thank you s" but before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by the shark man's voice.

"It's Kisame." Kisame said plainly as he finished the left leg. He rocked back on his heels and stared at her sternly. "My name is Kisame. Quit calling me sir….it makes me feel old." Serendipity flushed with embarrassment and dipped her head down low. "And don't bow!" he added harshly. "It shows you are week." She nodded quickly. She had never asked for his name and now she regretted it. He probably wouldn't have been grumpy if she had just for it earlier. She slowly raised her head and casted her gaze to the flames once again.

For awhile no one spoke a word, she was afraid to make him angry with her actions and he just did not want to talk. He turned his body back to the fire and withheld his hand near the flame's warmth. Kisame hadn't eaten since that morning and the more he looked into the fire the more he imagined fish frying in it; it made his mouth water. He stole a glance at the pink girl who looked a little bit uncomfortable and scared. Her sea eyes were locked onto the flame's dance and her lips were in a frown. She was up straight with her legs tucked under her.

He stared at her out of the corner of his eye, something about this girl was different and not just her abnormal looks. When Kisame looked into her eyes there was something there something powerful something beautiful. It was as if you were staring into the ocean itself. You could feel her emotions rise and fall like you would see in a wave, when he looked into her eyes he felt he was inferior to her. It was that, that made Kisame shutter. She caught his glance but he looked away in a flash. He had seen it again, that strange power and beauty in her terrible eyes. He shook his head to shake of the cold feeling that he felt, he needed something to eat, he was imaging things again. He stood up abruptly and walked towards the entrance of the dwelling, "I'm going to get something to eat. Stay here, don't leave that spot and if you do," he turned to her with a malicious grin on his face and said, "you'll regret it." She nodded quickly and with that he left her, chuckling to himself as he went.

Serendipity sat alone with only the flame's warmth as any company. The strange fish man known as Kisame left her threatening to hurt her if she left, like she would leave anyway. She couldn't go anywhere yet, not like this and especially at night, she had long since discovered that swimming at night was very painful and dangerous. "_Will I be able to leave in the morning? I must resume my search and if I can't I won't know what I'll do." _she felt something prick at her eyes and before she had any way to control it, tears started to irrupt from her deep blue eyes. She let them fall, her lower lip quivering. "_This body…this human body…I can barely handle it. I can hardly walk at all." _ the tears gushed more from her eyes and she started to hiccup, trying to control her sobbing so the fish man wouldn't hear her. "_I miss him so much! Why didn't he come home! He said he would return but why didn't he ever come back!" _she rubbed her eyes trying to get the lakes that were forming in her eyes to go away. "_Where are you! Where are you my friend!" _She cried and cried till the lullaby of her cries had finally sung her to sleep.

…..

Kisame threshed his hand into the cold waves and with the success of catching another fish. He quickly drove a kunai into the fish, making it cease squirming. He smirked to himself. "That makes six. That should be good enough." He looked over his shoulder; land was more than a few yards away. He could still see the glow of the small campfire he had made. He started his way back to land with a sack of fish in hand. It had been a good thirty minutes since he had left the girl shaking at the campfire. He found himself frowning at the thought of the pink girl shivering and freezing to the death. Why it started to bother him he hadn't the slightest clue. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and releasing a deep sigh. "Stupid women." He mumbled to himself. If the Akatsuki knew of what he was doing now he would definitely not be joining the organization.

He was just a few feet away from the shore now when the Samehada started shaking uncontrollably and whimpering quietly. "Samehada? What is wrong with you?" Kisame put his free hand on the Samehada as to try to comfort it but it still shook. "_What is going on with this thing?" _ Kisame walked into the dimly lit cave puzzled by the swords action not when he looked up. "_Serendipity?"_ the slender woman was curled into a ball on the rocky floor of the cave, her face looked puffy and red as if she had been crying. Kisame laid the bag of fish by the fire and quietly walked over to the green haired woman. The Samehada was squirming angrily now and whimpering loudly. "Samehada hush!" He commanded the strange sword, but the sword only squirmed even more. Kisame sighed angrily and quickly removed it from its holder. He placed it on the wall farthest from the girl and glared at it. "There! Now are you happy!" he said in angry whisper.

The sword ceased fidgeting like the fish that Kisame had previously killed and was now still against the wall. Kisame ignored it and now was sitting by the girl, "_Heh, seems she cried herself to sleep." _Kisame stared at her, a creeping feeling faded into him. He shook off the feeling and rolled his eyes. "_Stupid women." _ Kisame settled himself near the fire then took out one of the dead fish and started to prepare it for the fire. During those moments of Kisame being distracted the Samehada had slowly inching its way towards the girl. Once the Samehada had barely touched the girl's arm its handle quickly wrapped itself around the girl's slender wrist, the woman's eyes snapped open and let out a squeak of surprise. Kisame quickly spun around and gaped at the scene laid before him. The Samehada had wanted to be with the girl the whole time. Kisame's blood began to boil; the Samehada was betraying _him_ for some pink woman!

"Wh-what is this?" she asked quietly while not moving a single bone in her body. The sword was making a quite purring noise while Serendipity was staring at it with a look of that seemed to be made up of fear, surprise and curiosity. Kisame glared angrily at the sword and then continued to butcher the poor dead fish.

"It's a sword, one of the mighty seven from my village. Its name is Samehada, and it loves chakra, but for some reason…."Adding the last words with a hint of anger he then said, "it likes you!" Serendipity stared at the sword then slowly moved her hand to its bandages she patted it. It purred happily. Kisame just glared immensely into the fire ignoring Serendipity and the Samehada. He should have killed that girl a long time ago.

Serendipity smiled at the sword but then frowned when she heard Kisame's remark. She could tell he was angry that the sword had taken liking to her and had completely ignored him. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "_I suppose it's worth a shot…."_ She leaned over and whisper something to the sword the sword at first made a whimpering sound.

Kisame curiosity got the best of him, he slowly looked over his shoulder and saw Serendipity looking slightly frustrated and sad while the sword remained still beside her. However Serendipity just sighed and whispered to it again. The sword made no movement and it seemed to be ignoring her and only tighten its hold on her wrist. He saw her stare at it with a stare that could be reflected as demanding. It made him shiver again, he returned to his fish which he basically mutilated out of his anger. He threw the guts beside him and picked up another dead fish. All was quite till the sword finally made a noise that could be close to resembling that of a shaky sigh. Kisame raised an eyebrow but dared not to look over his shoulder afraid of meeting eyes with the strange girl. Though he found her annoying and now basically worthless he still was slightly scared of her.

Suddenly he felt a warm slithering feeling on his arm, he looked down, and blinked a few times to make sure what he saw was real or not. The Samehada who had previously wrapped its self around Serendipity had now come and done the same with Kisame. Kisame looked up at Serendipity in surprise; she smiled softly at him and then lowered her head to a bow. Kisame blinked once more and then turned his back to her again, with the Samehada happily munching on Kisame's chakra.

"You know you can come over by the fire," Serendipity looked up, "I'm not going to bite." He heard rustling and then within a few painful seconds Serendipity was beside him and the sword. She put her hands near the fire, Kisame noticed now with closer inspection Serendipity's eyes were to the slightest of pink, another clue she had been crying. Kisame put the first two fishes onto the fire and watched them roast.

When Kisame first laid eyes on this mysterious pink maiden, he had been curious as to why she wet in the dark night air all by herself. What had she been doing out in the cold night air in the first place? Was she really a spy for someone, or was she actually an innocent, a strange innocent at that? Was she actually swimming at night or did her boat wreck somewhere nearby? Who really was Serendipity?

"You never told me why you were out there in the cold, Kid?" He looked at her now, not at her eyes just at her face in general. She looked strangely serious and sad now. She closed her eyes as if thinking about replying and then she opened them again a few moments later. Without taking her glance from the fire she replied,

"I've been searching for someone, someone very dear to me. I was waiting for him to come back but he never did," Her voice started to crack a little. "I …" she paused. "I've been traveling by boat and I haven't found him yet. He promised me he would come back but he never did." she repeated. Her voice began to shatter like glass now and Kisame could tell her eyes began to flood again. "I-I've s-searched ev-every coastline th-that I-I come acr-across, an-and every land fo-form, but he…..he isn't there!" she rubbed her eyes quickly as the tears came from her eyes while the Samehada shuttered and whimpered as every tear came from her eye. "I don't have much time to search for him." Kisame looked up at her confused.

"_Time? Why should she have such a time limit to search for him?"_ Kisame was about to ask his conscience's question but declined, the woman seemed already upset as it was, the last thing he wanted to was make her cry more. Though he couldn't tell if his feelings were saddened or annoyed by the fact she was sad. "_Probably the latter." _ He thought to himself.

"I-I had landed he-here tonight fo-for some re-rest. I was walking until I came to the tide pools an-and tha-that's where I fe-fell so many times." She sniffed. "then I saw yo-your fi-fire…an-and you know the rest of the stor-story." she rubbed her eyes one last time then brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. Kisame had been quite for this whole time and had long since put the rest of the fishes on the fire. He took one of the fishes out of the fire and handed it to Serendipty.

"Here eat." he said. She sniffed once more and then looked up at him with tearful eyes. He took a bite out of his own dinner, "You're probably hungry aren't you?" She nodded and rubbing her eyes one last time she took the fish from Kisame's hand and began to nibble on it. Kisame sighed and continued eating his meal.

**...**

The rest of the dinner was silent. Kisame ended up giving her more of the fish but for some reason it didn't bug him as much as he thought it would. After the first fish, Serendipity ate the others vigorously, it was obvious to Kisame she hadn't eaten for a few days or so he thought. Kisame added another log to the dwindling fire, he would put it out soon, after all it was getting late. He looked over at Serendipity, who looked quite tired but not as sad as she had been an hour before. He then turned to the Samehada who was silent and unmoving beside Serendipity and himself. He began to wonder what was causing the Samehada to be so upset and attached to Serendipity. He had never seen it act like that before. He knew she had something to do with it but he couldn't figure it out. He yawned, this Serendipity character was indeed a mystery.

"Kisame." Kisame looked up at the girl.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you for…treating me and giving me food…..it was very kind of you." she said quietly in her small voice. "I haven't seen many kind people like you before," Kisame chuckled to himself.

"Kind? I threatened you, not to mention the fact I almost killed you when you came in the cave. How could you say I was kind?" she made no movement at first but then she then looked up at the ceiling of the cave in thought.

"Well I don't know. You gave me shelter, you healed me and you gave me food, I think more of that than you threatening or almost killing me for some reason. For some reason I trust you." She wrung her hands together nervously and brought her eyes down to the floor. Kisame looked at her in wonder, unsure of what was really going on in this woman's head. "I know it sounds foolish, to trust someone you just met." She laughed lightly. "However I've been doing that my whole life now and it seems everything always comes out all right." She suddenly looked up and then turned to him, and shyly smiled. Her deep sapphire eyes met his yellow ones, "Strange is it not?"

Kisame swallowed some sort of emotion and casted his gaze downward, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I suppose you growing up with it is very strange. Where I come from I've learned not to trust anyone." his gaze drifted back up to hers. "That includes you, Miss." Then thinking to himself added, "_She may seem harmless but something tells me she is not as she appears to be." _ He noticed a small smile form on her lips.

"That is understandable, Kisame." She said in almost a whisper. She turned her gaze and Kisame followed her eyes to the ocean. The cloudless night made the moonlight show brightly upon the water making a sort of pathway from the ocean to the sandy shore. The waves made a beautiful lullaby with each crashing wave. Kisame heard Serendipity sigh and stole another glance at her, her eyes were filled longing and exhaustion.

"_Well I suppose it's time to sleep then. I have to leave tomorrow for that nearby village." _ He sighed and turned to the girl. "Miss, I suspect it is best to get some sleep now." she nodded. Kisame quickly made some hand signs and suddenly water gushed from his mouth, he saw Serenidpity jump with surprise and stare at him in awe. The fire went out in a 'poof' of smoke; he used the back of his hand to wipe the rest of the spit and water that had come from his mouth. Serendipity looked as if she was going to ask a question but then stopped moved herself near the extinguished fire and laid alongside it while Kisame laid on the other side, both their backs were to the fire. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. A gentle wind blew through the cave.

Kisame turned over just in time to see a shiver run up Serenipity's spine. A thought came to his head but he ignored it. It was her own fault for getting wet and cold, it wasn't his problem, however…..

**…...**

Serenipity felt the dawn's rays come across her unusual skin. Her eyes opened slowly while she sat up straight. She rubbed her eyes and then with a surprise she found something warm covering her. It was a dark coat, she looked to Kisame who was sound asleep. He had given up his warm coat up to her during the night. "_Kisame…" _ She quietly stood up and walked towards Kisame. She draped the coat over him, he twitched in his sleep but that was all. She smiled gently at him, and walked back from where she sat and started to exit the cave when she heard a whimpering sound. The Samehada had crawled behind her and now had wrapped its handle around her bare ankle. She smiled sadly at the strange creature and bet low to its level. "Sorry but you have to stay here with Kisame." The Samehada only whimpered and returned to its position beside the sleeping Kisame. She nodded and turned to leave, "Goodbye Kisame and thank you."

….

Kisame bolted up out of his sleep; his eyes were blinded by the early morning sun. He had over slept. "_Crap!" _ Kisame immediately stood up, however something fell to the floor at his feet, it was his coat. Kisame blinked in surprise and bent down to pick it up and then looked across the dead fire, he made a slight gasp, Serendipity was gone! "What the!" He was to aggravated and confused to finish his sentence. He slipped on his coat and hoisted the Samehada into its holster. He darted out of the cave into the sun's rays. He threw his head around, scanning everything in his sight but Serendipity was nowhere. He stepped on to edge of land and the beginning of the sea. The ocean was empty, no boat nor animal was seen, only the ray of light of the sun was seen dancing upon the ocean's watery surface. Kisame was all alone.

**...**

Okay so that's part 1 for now… _ How did you like, critiques are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

All right here is chapter 2 or part 2 or whatever. Hope you like it ^_^ Oh if you haven't read Naruto to 508, then it may be a little confusing. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Kisame Hoskigake because he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Serendiptiy fanart belongs to AngelsOr40squares and Serendipity herself belongs to Steven Cosgrove. 

Author's note: I also want to give a big thanks to Jedi Goat for betaing this chapter for me and having to put up with my terrible grammar! :D Thank you so much you are a total blessing! 

…**..**

**PART 2**

…

_It's been about ten years since Kisame's encounter with the mysterious Serendipity. He has since then joined the Akatsuki and has been partnered with Itachi Uchiha. At this point in time they have just escaped the Hidden Leaf Village after attempting to capture the nine tails Jinchuruuiki but failing. Now they are on the coast of the River Country..._

Two figures walked below the afternoon sky, one being tall and built like beast while the other was thin and fragile like a piece of glass. Trees bordered around them like a wooden box while the sound of the ocean in the distance provided the two figures with some comforting music. They had been running for too long and now had reached a safe point. The cool air was crisp as the season of autumn stole the place of summer. The two figures' shadows stretched behind them like wavering ghosts. The smaller one looked quite exhausted while the taller one looked slightly concerned.

"Itachi-san, we should probably rest somewhere. Those eyes of yours are taking their toll, are they not?" The smaller figure, known as Itachi, closed his eyes for a minute then opened them focusing only on the trail ahead.

"Yes, I believe you are right, Kisame," Itachi said in a soft unemotional voice. Kisame nodded and they both quietly continued though the forest. The forest was silent around them as a graveyard. The wind moved the branches slightly, bidding the two followers to come deeper into the forest, to turn around and return to its leafy arms, while the smell of the ocean summoned them to its sandy shores. Kisame felt a small feeling of homesickness as the the smell of salt grew stronger and stronger.

Suddenly the two figures broke through the forest's grasp and into the loving arms of the ocean. The afternoon sun shone brightly on them, warming their skin. Kisame took in a deep breath of the ocean air; the feeling of home suddenly dwindled away. The ocean's salty air was all he had needed, not the Land of the Mist.

They stood there, unmoving, absorbing what was left of the warm sunlight on their skin and feeling the salty sea air wash over them. Kisame turned to look at his partner again; he looked exhausted. Thanks to the Mangekyou Sharingan, Itachi's eyes were getting worse and worse. "Well, Itachi, it seems that we failed our mission. Leader-sama won't be pleased."

"Hn. It doesn't matter. At least we got a feel of what this Naruto character is like. He has very powerful allies; we should mention that to Leader-sama," Itachi replied quietly. A sudden breeze came, making their black cloaks ruffle like a raven's black feathers. Kisame nodded in agreement.

"Yes, especially one of them being Jiraiya." Kisame chuckled a bit. "It was easy to distract him for a short time though." Itachi didn't say anything but nodded.

"We should get moving again," he said quietly, and then started to walk away from his partner. Kisame followed wordlessly.

"_I suppose it was hard for him to see his brother again….I didn't even know he had one. Wonder why he didn't kill him." _He looked over at his cold partner. Itachi reminded him a lot of a ghost: he was there, but yet, not really there. Itachi's voice was unemotional for the most part, and he always seemed tired, lifeless, except during battle of course. He always kept things to himself; he never really shared anything with his partner. Though when he first met him, Kisame could tell Itachi was a worthy partner. "_There is no doubt he is hiding something, though I wonder what." _

Kisame looked up to the sky. It was growing darker; they had better get to that village quickly or else they would have to sleep outside again. Though Kisame was used to it, he would rather sleep on a bed than on sand or rock. As the two partners made their way down the beach, a sort of tingle came into Kisame's mind. He shook it off. "_Hn. That was weird." _Suddenly something on his back was wiggling. He rested his hand on the hilt to calm it. Itachi noticed this and stopped.

"Kisame?"

"It's nothing. It's just restless," Kisame assured his partner and they both continued to walk again. However, the further they traveled down the beach, the more the strange weapon acted up. "_What is with you, Samehada? What are you sensing that I can't?" _Kisame tried to ignore Samehada's strange reaction but something wasn't settling in his mind too well. Hadn't he seen it act this way before? Kisame checked his chakra and the area around him. Just as he expected, the entire area was clear of any enemy chakra. The only chakra nearby was that of Itachi and himself; so why would it be acting up now?

Kisame began to play a game with his mind and let it focus on the crashing waves beside him. For some reason he found it comforting and eerie all at the same time. Sort of the feeling like an angel is watching over you, a being who knows everything about you. Kisame found himself reminiscing of the times he had to wander the Hidden Mist's cold sandy shores alone. Unlike most places, the Hidden Mist wasn't the best place to go for anything; it was like a frozen graveyard where the souls of its people roamed its misty land. All that thrived there was war, betrayal and plenty of blood. Kisame found himself shivering, and he rubbed his arms. The thought of the Hidden Mist suddenly reminded him of the recent death of Zabuza. He shook his head at the remembrance of the fellow shark ninja. "_He died doing what he wanted. I know he fought well against the copy-cat ninja Kakashi." _His lips turned back into a grotesque frown, his shark teeth for a moment visible. Kisame wondered how Zabuza got caught in that fight to begin with. He knew he had been wandering and he had failed in his attempt to assassinate the Mizukage but after that he hadn't a clue what happened to him. He knew Zabuza also had that tag-along kid-Haku, was it? -that he had found on the side of the road. Kisame wondered about him too. Did he get caught in that nasty fight, too?

Kisame then quickly closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for Zabuza and Haku, that where they were now, they were okay. He then opened his eyes and gazed at what lay in front of him. It was a giant rock formation that wasn't too high, yet it wasn't too low either. The rock formation ended at the sea. A sudden old memory came to Kisame like a flash of light. He had been to a place like this before, a long time ago. Kisame rubbed the bridge of his nose; he was losing it. "Kisame, is there something the matter?" Kisame looked down at Itachi.

"No, of course not, just a bit déjà vu. I think." He cracked his sharky grin. "It's nothing, really." Itachi looked at him for a moment but then continued to walk once again. As they approached the rocky hill, Samehada began to go ballistic. However, Kisame just tried to ignore it, like shooing a fly away lazily.

"_Ugh! Samehada, what is your deal? You have never acted this way be-"_

Suddenly everything fell into place. Kisame slipped off Samehada from its holster and held it by the handle. Samehada was going crazy now and whimpering loudly. That strange tingly feeling came back into Kisame's mind. He _had _seen this random outburst happen before. Kisame laid his hand across the wrapped weapon and Samehada shuddered.

"Kisame,what is going on?" Itachi asked, his voice sharpening a little in demand, stopping directly in front of him.

Kisame bowed his head a little. "Forgive me, Itachi-san. Samehada is acting strangely-I think it might sense something." Then he added to himself, "_or someone_."

"There is no other chakra in range, Kisame."

"I know, but-"

That tingly feeling in the back of his neck came back again. He looked up past Itachi, thinking that he might see a figure there on the rocks. However, the rocks were empty, with only the sun's late afternoon rays cascading upon them. Itachi glared at him for a brief moment, then turned to where Kisame's gaze was fixed. Seeing nothing, he glanced back at his shark partner, and with slight concern in his voice, he asked, "Kisame? Are you sure you are all right?"

Kisame took his big hand and combed his stiff short hair with his fingers, letting out a frustrated sigh, "Yes, I think I'm just tired or something. Heh, my eyes are playing tricks on me. We should get to that village quickly now, sorry to be wasting time, Itachi-san." Itachi still looked at him a little worriedly and then continued walking.

"Yes, let us hurry, for it is almost nightfall."

The two figures were at the rocky surfaces within a few minutes; they jumped upon them with ease, and when they got to the top, Kisame was startled by the sight. The rock formations were almost like a mini mountain range that started from where they were and stretched as far as the eye could see. When the rock met the earth, the sand started, and where the sand ended the tide pools began. It was a geographical barrier between the ocean and the forest. The two figures quickly made across the large rock formation they were on. It was better to walk on the sand, as no one could see them, but before they could get to the sand, they had to get off this large rock first. The giant rock's top was about 100 feet across and about 50 feet wide. To the left of them, about 25 feet away, was a sheer drop off to the ocean; to the right, the rock continued on and on for miles, protecting the forest from the ocean's clutches.

They were probably already half way across it when Samehada lost it. It had finally lost its patience with Kisame; it extended its shark skin quills into Kisame's back, making him let out a gasp of pain as his knees hit the hard rock below him. Itachi quickly stopped and saw Kisame on his hands and knees, he saw Samehada taking its unusual porcupine-like appearance. Kisame quickly withdrew Samehada, ignoring the pain it had created in his middle back, and slammed it on the rocky surface. Noticing it had been freed from its bond, it dragged itself to the left, where the ocean immediately met the rocks. Kisame growled, and stood up quickly and took after the weapon. Itachi followed, noiselessly.

"That stupid weapon!" Kisame cursed under his breath. Itachi and Kisame were close behind Samehada. They were almost at the edge of the rock formation when they both heard it. It was a noise so unfamiliar to them, a soft sobbing that had been carried on salty ocean wind. Samehada whimpered quietly and crawled to the edge of the cliff. Kisame and Itachi finally reached it and then peeked over the rock's edge. There, on a step on the side of the rock formation probably more than five feet down, was a woman: pink skin, green hair, orange freckles and eyes of the sea; it was the one and only Serendipity.

….

Kisame froze, his eyes wide and mouth agape. "_No..it can't be…." _Itachi took notice of Kisame's expression.

"You know her, don't you, Kisame?" Kisame nodded stiffly, his skin crawling at Itachi's cold whisper. At the sound of a voice the woman looked up at the two figures. When her eyes met Kisame's, it was as if time stopped, as if the hourglass of life had clogged. Kisame felt all his breath disappear; those eyes, those frightening eyes were gazing upon him as leftover tears streamed down her face. Her eyes reminded him of the sea after a storm: so dark, so depressing, so lonely.

"Kisame?" Her voice has broken him from her eyes' curse; Kisame could breathe again. As he got a better look at her, he noticed she looked sick: her skin was pale and her sapphire eyes looked sort of hazy. Her legs were bloody yet again.

"_Her legs are scraped again….probably from climbing up this rocky cliff. How did she even get there, anyway?" _

"Kisame?" she asked again. "Is-is that you?" She tried to stand up, but her wobbly legs betrayed her and her feet slipped. The next few moments happened at lightning speed. As soon as Kisame saw her feet slip over the edge he jumped onto the small step in the mountain side and grabbed Serendipity by her wrist and pulled her body close to his, using one hand to hold her and using his other hand to grab hold of another ledge on the cliff less than two feet above them. During this time, the small step beneath them had crumbled and now he and Serendipity were suspended over the ocean's gaping mouth. Its rearing waves hissed and spat at the dangling food.

"Kisame, hand me the girl," Itachi stated coolly. Kisame quickly looked at Serenidpity; she was out cold, having probably fainted from the combined weight of shock and her fever.

"_Women! Darn stupid women!" _Kisame thought to himself angrily. It took every inch of his upper body strength to get Serendipity as close to Itachi as possible. His scraped back screamed in a hissing pain while his head throbbed with an unbearable headache. Once he got Serendipity as close to Itachi as possible, Itachi grabbed her and pulled her gently over to safety, leaving Kisame dangling. He took in a breath of the salt air around him; it somehow gave him an unnatural strength. Then with one quick motion he found that he grabbed the edge of the cliff where Itachi had just been a second ago. He slowly hoisted himself onto the safe rock surface. He breathed out a long aggravated sigh, then saying between breaths, "I-is is she al-alright?"

He looked up to see Itachi standing holding the unusual female in his arms. Something was in his eyes as he looked down at Kisame, and it made Kisame shiver again for some reason. "Yes. She has a fever, though, and needs to get to a stable place immediately. We could take her to the village-that is, if _you_ are willing to help her, Kisame." His voice sounded different; it was weird to here it coming from Itachi. Maybe he hadn't heard it, maybe it was just what his eyes were saying.

"Yes…let us go….We'll take her..with us…" So once Kisame finally regained his breath, he stood up and Itachi handed over the pink maiden. Kisame could feel heat radiating off the woman's exposed skin, he could feel a drop of blood splattering onto his blue hand from her cuts, for he was carrying her bridal style. He took notice that she was wet yet again and smelled of the ocean's breath. Samehada had long since taken its place back on Kisame's back, only this time it didn't act up or utter a single whimper. The pain in his back was laughing at him, like little demons poking his back with flaming arrows as he slowly staggered along aside Itachi.

Ironically, Kisame dwelt on the fact how at the beginning of the afternoon,it had been Itachi who was tired; and now by the end of the day it was _he himself _the exhausted one. Itachi stole glances at him now and then, but never spoke a word to him as they made their way to the village by the shore. 


End file.
